Si j'avais un dictionnaire
by PPearl
Summary: OS - Après un combat plutôt rude, Maka joue à l'infirmière avec un patient qui n'est pas à court d'idées...


**Hey keukou les amis 8D**

**Voici mon premier OS sur Soul Eater, mon premier OS tout court en fait xD**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^o^**

**/ !\ Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas. Si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait eu plus de scènes explicites 8B**

* * *

><p>C'est exténués que Maka et Soul rentrèrent chez eux, après un féroce et intense combat. Car non, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se bat contre deux sorcières à la fois. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils ont hérité de blessures un peu partout sur le corps, spécialement Maka car Soul est en partie protégé par sa forme métallique.<p>

Arrivés chez eux, Maka annonça à Soul qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de l'ignorer, trop occupé à trouver une position confortable sur le canapé. Après avoir enfoncé sa tête dans un coussin, il remarqua que quelque chose le piquait au niveau de sa lèvre. Il se leva donc -non sans mal- pour aller se regarder dans un miroir: effectivement, il avait une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure qui le faisait terriblement souffrir chaque fois qu'il la bougeait. Il regarda un peu plus bas: une écorchure sur le bras gauche. Et deux sur le mollet droit. 'Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus ressenti cette sensation', pensa-t-il. 'Enfin bon, une coupure sur la lèvre, ça fait bad boy. Ouais, c'est cool'

Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il retourna sur son cher canapé qui lui avait tant manqué.

Maka revint de la salle de bain un peu plus tard pour voir que Soul s'était endormi.

'Il est trop mignon comme ça...'

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour lui, des sentiments bien plus forts que ceux qui unissent Armes et Meisters. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour, il finirait par la comprendre et que peut être, ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle ait le courage de les lui avouer.

Le canapé qui s'enfonçait sous le poids de la jeune fille réveilla Soul, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en raison de cette... vision. Maka ne portait qu'un T-Shirt, plutôt court (bien trop à son goût) et un short lui aussi très court, ce qui laissait entrevoir une bonne partie de son anatomie.

'Comment j'ai pu la traiter de planche à pain?', cette pensée emplit le cerveau de Soul alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur... deux arguments en béton. Maka lui souriait tendrement, ne semblant pas remarquer les hormones en plein émoi de son partenaire, avant d'apercevoir les éraflures qui parsemaient son corps.

"Reste ici, je vais aller chercher de quoi soigner ça."

"Nan, laisse, c'est pas la pei-"

"TAIS-TOI! J'ai dit que j'allais te soigner alors laisse moi au moins désinfecter ^.^"

Et elle partit chercher le nécessaire. Soul ne comprenait pas comment les filles pouvaient être aussi lunatiques, d'abord elle crie et ensuite...

"Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre." dit-il en soupirant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maka avant de revenir avec la trousse de premiers soins.

"Bon, donne-moi ton bras. Ça risque de piquer un peu vu la taille des écorchures, mais dis toi que plus tu bougeras plus ça fera mal."

"Pour qui tu me prends? Je peux bien supporter un petit bout de- AAAAHH"

"Qu'est ce que je disais."

"Mais t'es folle ça pique ce truc!"

"Tu peux pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu!"

"... ok, ok."

Après cette victoire psychologique de Maka, et voyant que Soul avait du mal à la digérer, elle déposa un baiser à l'endroit de la blessure qu'elle avait recouverte d'un bandage. Soul rougit, visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il ne dit rien. Maka continua à jouer l'infirmière avec son jeune patient fort silencieux, et elle réitéra son petit rituel autant de fois qu'il y avait d'éraflures. Cela fit germer une idée dans la tête de Soul...

"Bon, je crois que j'ai fini."

"Regarde bien, il t'en manque une."

Maka scruta la moindre parcelle de peau de son partenaire, sans succès. Alors que ses yeux s'apprêtaient à se plonger dans les siens pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus, elle les arrêta sur sa bouche. Une grande joie l'envahit d'abord, heureuse d'avoir débusqué la vilaine coupure. Mais cette joie fut ensuite remplacée par un frisson de peur, ou plus exactement d'appréhension. Elle savait désormais ce qui l'attendait.

Maka commença à enduire un bout de coton avec de l'alcool, puis tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Soul, elle le porta à sa lèvre. Elle le sentit se raidir un peu et essaya de ne pas trop le faire souffrir alors elle retira le coton rapidement. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et cette proximité les fit rougir de plus belle.

"C-ça y est cette fois je les ai toutes eues."

"Je crois qu'il manque encore... un petit quelque chose. Tu crois pas?"

Décidément, il allait la rendre plus rouge que les cheveux de son père.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle s'était promis, qu'un jour elle lui dirait... n'était-ce pas l'occasion rêvée? Et lui, secrètement, l'espérait aussi. 'C'est lui après tout qui a déclenché ça. Peut être que...' Ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, cela ne tenait qu'à elle de faire avancer les choses. Alors elle se pencha sur lui...

Soul ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu le courage de faire ce geste, alors c'est surpris et enfin délivré de ses doutes qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit au baiser. Il les fit basculer sur le canapé, Maka au dessus de lui, tous les deux mettant l'intégralité de leurs sentiments dans ce baiser.

Une fois leur réserve d'oxygène épuisée, ils s'écartèrent (ou plutôt Maka se releva) et se regardèrent, chacun arborant un sourire des plus tendres en faveur de l'autre. On pouvait facilement voir l'amour briller dans leurs yeux, et c'est cet amour là qui les poussa à s'embrasser à nouveau, plus langoureusement cette fois. Maka laissa balader ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire jusque dans ses cheveux, en passant par son visage. Soul lui profitait de la petitesse de son T-Shirt pour explorer son dos et ses épaules. Encore un fois et malheureusement pour eux, il leur vint le besoin de respirer et ils furent contraints de se séparer à nouveau.

Après qu'ils aient récupéré, Soul se dégagea de l'emprise de sa Meister et se leva.

"Vais dormir, j'suis super crevé."

Et avant de se faire frapper, il ajouta avec son sourire démoniaque, en lui tendant la main:

"Libre à toi de m'accompagner"

Maka ne se fit pas prier, elle prit sa main et le suivit dans sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soul chuchota à l'oreille de Maka:

"Je t'aime, mon infirmière aux courbes généreuses..."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"AIE MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT?"

"Tu insinues des choses."

"Je ne fais que dire la vérité."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"AH MAIS QUOI ENCORE?"

"Ça veut dire que tu as regardé!"

"En même temps c'est pas ma faute si tu portes des trucs aussi courts, j'y peux rien moi. Décidément les filles c'est pas logique du tout, j'y capterai jamais rien."

Cela fit rire Maka qui à son tour chuchota à l'oreille de Soul:

"Je t'aime aussi... On rejouera au docteur demain si tu veux"

"... Et après c'est moi qui insinue. Jte jure, si j'avais un dictionnaire..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous aurez pour cette fois :D<strong>

**Bon c'est déjà pas mal vous m'direz hein. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne continuation! :D**


End file.
